The Hidden Secrets
by YURIandKAIL
Summary: Kurama meets a girl and for some reason is drawn to her. Could it be that she also is a demon or is it just that she is his mate? The girls past seems to catch up with her. The mystery about the new girl grows deeper as the fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

Takoko & Kurama, the Fox Demons

The Hidden Secrets

Chapter 1

A girl walked though the door to the class room to see that the class had already started and everyone was staring. She walked over to the teacher that from the expression on his face was not happy and whispered in his ear. He then turned to the board and wrote his name on it. She read it, Mr. Togin. Mr. Togin turned to the class and said, "Class we have a new student today, Takoko Michi and you can sit next to Suichi Minamino," as he pointed to an empty seat next to a redheaded boy.

As Takoko walked to the back where the teacher had pointed she heard people making fun of her name saying things like hey taco. She turned to face them, her deep blue sea eyes turned rock hard and narrowed with anger. Now everyone was not having fun but they seemed scared and with good reason. Takoko then saw how scared they were and she grinned with a little chuckle and then just walked to her seat.

Kurama thought that, that was odd but she had been through something but what. She doesn't talk a lot not ever a word have I heard come out of her mouth. She has long dark brown hair, deep blue sea eyes, a great figure, great posture, and smart; he took a peek at her paper, but she has a bit of a mean streak. The bell rang and broke his thoughts.

Kurama walked out of the class room looking for Takoko but to his surprise she was no were to be seen. Kurama wondered were she could have gone because he had only walked out of the class room a few moments after her. He kind of looked to see if anyone was watching him then tilted his head up a little and sniffed the air for her sent. Kurama caught a whiff of her and where Takoko was he sniffed flowers and animals; she was outside.

Takoko leaned against a tree looking up at the sky. "I hate school already and I have not even been here an hour. I don't know why I have to go to a school," Takoko huffed. She had been home schooled since she was little and now at 16 her mom was making her go to a school. "My mom is not even my real one. I come from demon world and I have to go to scho-," at that moment someone called her name. A red haired boy ran towards her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the school and then into the class room and slung her into a seat right as the bell rang.

Finally, it was lunch and of course I will be sitting alone but I will be able to say thanks to Suichi for getting me to class on time for 2nd hour, thought Takoko. Takoko walked into the lunch room to see that Suichi was surrounded by girls. "Ohhhh, God" Takoko said aloud. She had brought her lunch so she just went to an empty table and sat down. Someone tapped her and she turned to glare at them but there was Suichi. "Would you like to join us over there? It's much better than sitting alone," said Suichi with a smile. Two girls appeared behind Suichi, "Suichi don't invite her and anyway our tables full," said one girl. "Your right…it is full so let me make it un full," Suichi said as he picked up his tray and brought it where Takoko was and sat down. Both girls looked like they were going to die. They then just huffed and walked away.

"Why did you do that it would have been fine if I sat alone? Now your friends are mad at you, you…you idiot," growled Takoko "Why? First because there not my friends, second that's mean and third no one wants to sit alone," said Suichi. Takoko looked down at her lunch "Your really smart, I saw the test scores on the bulletin board you got first place," said Takoko. Suichi just blushed. "OHH, and thanks for this morning," said Takoko. "Would you like to meet my real friends, they don't go to this school. They would be happy to meet you especially Botan," said Suichi. "Yes I want to meet them they sound nicer than the people at this school and I was wondering if this means I'm your friend to," asked Takoko. "Of course you are and after school we will meet at the fountain at the entrance of the school," said Suichi. Both left for there next class.

After 7th hour Takoko rushed to the fountain to find no Suichi so she sat down on a bench near by. A few minutes passed and Takoko saw Suichi walk out and some girls followed asking Suichi to go to the mall with them. He said nothing but just shook his head "no". Suichi walked over and said, "We should get going," and took Takoko's hand and pulled her until they were a block from the school. They walked in silence. What should I tell Yusuke and the rest of them or what should I tell Takoko if we have a big case, that we have to go, no that would NOT work. I've seen her when she gets angry and she almost seemed demon, thought Kurama.

Someone with orange hair and a deep voice put Kurama in a head lock. "Hey Kurama your late," said the man. "Hey Kuwabara," said Kurama. Kurama turned to Takoko "That name Kurama what does that stand for?" asked Takoko with a grin. "It's a meaningless nickname there is no need to remember it," Kurama said quickly. Takoko had an idea of her own what the name Kurama meant. To her it meant the great thief yoko Kurama the silver fox demon, he was cruel and killed for the fun of it and stole whatever looked valuable, known to all fox demons as a legend but every girl her age wanted him to love them and they all love him too, they all wanted to meet him just once even if he killed them after.

Kurama wondered why she had asked about the name. Could she know who he was or is she a demon that has hind her demon energy so perfectly that not even he could sense, could she be that powerful if she was a demon? Takoko could be a demon after all, that look in 1st hour was cruel and fierce and no human could move as fast and graceful as she. Hiei then kicked him so he would come back to reality. "Who's the girl and why have you brought her with you here of all places? You know we have things to do today," growled Hiei.

Takoko was pleased that Hiei had made that comment. "Hi I' am Takoko Michi and since you have things to do I will come back at a different time but it's nice to meet Suichi's cough I mean _Kurama's_ friends. I hope to be properly introduced to you all some other time," said Takoko smiling as she swiveled around on her heals to leave. As Takoko trotted off she looked over her shoulder "See you at school _Kurama_." Kurama and the gang walked around the corner to get there next mission but then heard a crash. Kurama and the gang peeked around the corner to see a brown haired girl on the ground. The truck owner that had just hit her ran to the girl's side to see if she still had a heart beat. Kurama gasp his eyes widened as he saw the girl's face it was Takoko. Botan grabbed Kurama's arm and shouted at him "Come on you want to see if Takoko is alright."

Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Keiko, and Shizuro sat in the lobby of the hospital. A doctor appeared to give the news but Takoko's parents hadn't made it there yet. "She will be alright but she is still unconscious the only thing she says is the name Kurama but that's it," said the doctor. Kurama stood up "can I see her because I'm Kurama," asked Kurama. The doctor then nodded his head and showed him to the room where Takoko was. He sat by the side of the bed gripping her hand. "Kur…Kur…ama help me, save me from this misery," moaned Takoko. That was all she said for a while. Kurama pondered over what she had said in her unconscious state. What could she mean? Could she be reliving the car accident, no there was more she was reliving to ask for saving and misery… he was positive that she needed help but not from the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Secrets

The Hidden Secrets

Chapter 2

Takoko woke to see a sleeping Kurama still gripping her hand. Takoko tried to sit up but a stab of pain shot though her and she fell to the bed with a groan. Kurama heard her move so he woke from his sleep hoping to see Takoko awake. Kurama blinked his sparkling green eyes and without thinking he said, "What is it you need saving from? What have you gone though? Please I want to be there for you when you're unhappy I want to know more about you, since we're friends an all." Takoko looked at him blankly but then her eyes got dark and she gripped her fist together. **"Why in** **all three worlds would I tell you?** (BTW the three worlds are demon world hell, Human world earth, and spirit world heaven). **Get out, you want me to be honest with you but you're the one not being honest. Get out, Get out," **yelled Takoko throwing the tray on the table next to her at Kurama, which almost hit him.

Kurama walked into the lobby and saw not only his friends but everyone in the lobby staring. "What…what now," asked Kurama? Everyone looked at one another "you have potato and other unidentified food in your hair and all over everywhere. What happened," said Botan. Kurama said, "You see it's a long story so." Someone interrupted him, "We've been here forever for some girl and the only thing exciting you aren't going to tell us and anyway we have all night," grinned Hiei. After Kurama told them all what happened they all just started to laugh.

Kurama sat silent in the lobby after all the commotion. He remembered what Takoko had said, you want me to be honest with you but you're the one not being honest. Maybe she did know that he was a demon but what if he told her and she had been talking about something else. While Kurama debated what to do, Takoko in the other room was still fuming because of the incident and that it drew so much attention to her there were nurses surrounding her and cleaning up the mess with the tray waiting for the doctor to come.

The incident happened around 7:00pm and Takoko's parents arrived shortly afterwards. They went to the front desk, "We want see our daughter, She is Takoko Michi," said Takoko's mom. "Sorry you cant see your daughter just yet because earlier today she threw a tray at someone, please sit down and the doctor will tell you when you can see you daughter," said the nurse. "No" said Takoko's dad but Takoko's mom grabbed his arm and walked to a seat. Kurama watched them chat amongst themselves. Then he watched the nurse get up and whispered in Takoko's doctor's ear, the doctor nodded and walked away. Kurama got up and slipped away into Takoko's room after the doctor left.

Takoko looked as if her eyes were iced over, when she saw Kurama she blinked and they were back to normal. "Sorry…about the tray thing. I just lost my temper, forget what I said earlier," said Takoko. "What are you," asked Kurama? "Huh, What…what do you mean what am I," asked Takoko? Her eyes widened then narrowed. Of all the nerve he asked what I am. Had he not seen enough of me mad or was he just stupid. The legendary fox demon wouldn't be so stupid…would he.

The doctor then walked in "your parent would like to see you," said the doctor. "I don't want to see them cant you people see I am busy, she looked at Kurama, "just tell them to leave and you people will let me out in a few days so I'll be home and going back to school," growled Takoko angrily while looking out the window. The doctor left to see her parents. "Why don't you want to see your parents," asked Kurama? "I just don't feel like talking to them. They will just scold me and tell me you should have been looking where you were going and all that like it was my fault," said Takoko.

"Your daughter said she doesn't want to see you. Is there any thing going on in your household that I might need to know about, like fighting or maybe abuse because I've noticed some other cuts and burses that were not from the crash," said the doctor. "No we don't abuse our daughter," said Takoko's dad. Wait why wont she see us, we're her parents for goodness sake," asked Takoko's mom that was starting to cry? "I don't know but that is why I was asking you about the abuse. Please have a seat she might come around and want to see you later," said the doctor just before he turned to walk away.

It was now 10:00pm and Yusuke and everyone was let into Takoko's room. Takoko was Closter phobic but didn't say anything; she had had enough of time alone with Kurama. She didn't want him to find out that she came from demon world just yet but soon she would give a little. It was already late but now it was around 11:30pm so everyone said their good-byes and left. Kurama was the last to leave; he made sure she was alright before then left.

Takoko sighed with relief that it was quite. Then there it was again her eyes iced over and a tingle went up her spine. She shook the feeling away. "Something is wrong but what…oh, but what do I care anyway I'm now just a _human in this town._ Takoko jumped up and peeked out the doorway to the hall to see if any doctors or any nurses were around and she saw there weren't so she grabbed her clothes and propped the window open (she is on the third floor). "How gracious they gave me a tree to jump on," chuckled Takoko as she jumped into the tree and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama & Takoko, the Fox Demons

The Hidden Secrets

Chapter 3

A black fox wandered the woods by the hospital. What should I steal tonight, maybe a valuable picture from the local museum. Or I should steal the jewel darkness and strip someone from there wealth, thought Takoko as she trotted though the woods. No one would suspect anything in her fox form. All of a sudden something hit her and she went fling into a tree. She strained herself to get up and after the crash she was in no shape to fight two overly sized demons. They had surprised her because she was too caught up in her thoughts.

She growled with pain and anger. She then transformed into her demon form. She had long almost to the middle of her thigh smooth, shimmering black hair, icy blue eyes, two furry black fox ears, a long fluffy black tail, fangs and claws, a silver-blue tunic on, and shackles around her wrists. Takoko then turned to the demons that wounded her. The only thing she said before the two demons would never see the light again was, "Ice orb," as she moved her hands in a circle. She blasted them away to there deaths.

Takoko fell to the ground and sat leaning against a tree. Just using that one attack makes me weak and vulnerable to all things, thought Takoko. As she got up she felt demon energy and it was strong but familiar. A small demon in black shot from the trees and landed in front of her. Takoko got in a fighting stanza before realizing it was Hiei. Hiei looked her over than drew his sword. "Wait," Takoko said as she backed up into a tree, "I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone not even Kurama." Hiei sheathed his sword and waited without a word.

"Look at me closely sees anything familiar," said Takoko, "I'm Takoko from the hospital but you can't tell Kurama." Hiei then backed up "Fine but you will tell him soon, so I was watching you with those two other demons and you used the power of ice and you're a black fox so that is how you knew who Kurama was," grinned Hiei. Hiei then just jumped into a tree and was gone.

I think researching my new so called friends will do for tonight. I'm in no shape to steal. So Takoko transformed into her human form and went to get some books on Hiei and the rest of the spirit detective gang. Back at the hospital a nurse came to check up on Takoko to find no Takoko. "Doctor, Doctor a patient is out of there room, its Takoko Michi she…she is gone," yelled the nurse. Both Takoko's parents ran to the doctor when they heard what the nurse said. They walked into the room that Takoko was in and just as the nurse had said she was gone.

Takoko was on her way back to the hospital going though all the information she had found in the three world vault that was off limits to all but King Yama and Koenmu of Spirit world. She got in to the vault because she is a master at breaking an entry and stealing. Hiei was the forbidden child and a fire demon, Yusuke the spirit detective, Kuwabara has a sixth sense and makes a spirit sword, and she already knew about Kurama.

Takoko jumped into the tree suspecting the window to still be open but it was closed tight and locked. She scrunched up her nose but then saw the doctor and her parents in the room talking and they seemed unhappy. She had a good idea why they were mad. After they all walked out arguing Takoko broke the lock and climbed in and changed and got in the bed.

The morning came quick. The doctor came in and when he saw Takoko he dropped his clipboard, "How…you were gone just a few hours ago and there was a lock." "Oh, there was lock? I guess it's broken, grinned Takoko, and why do you expect I went though the window, I mean I'm on the third floor. Lets not say I was gone just tell everyone that I was in the patient lounge. _You _just didn't _look_ good enough for me." Takoko's eyes darkened and the doctor nodded quickly and trotted out in a scared rush.

Kurama sat in his room doing his homework then sat down his pencil and leaned back in the chair. He looked over to see Hiei on his window sill. "Lets go to the hospital to see that girl, did you hear what happened last night, she snuck out but she went back to hospital do you know why she would go back," said Hiei. "What…we're going," shouted Kurama grabbing Hiei and running out the door.

At the hospital they had been keeping a close eye on her. Maybe it is the best time to scat from the hospital and go home but I still haven't got all my strength back from the accident, thought Takoko. The doctor she had threatened earlier came in. "May I ask you a few questions," Takoko nodded, "are your parent abusing you because you have other cuts and burses that aren't from the crash," asked the doctor? "No, my parents don't abuse me I just get into fights that's where my cuts and burses are coming from," said Takoko.

Kurama walked though the hospital doors and didn't even stop to ask if he could go in to Takoko's room. "You snuck out of the hospital…how could you do that, they're just trying to help you," shouted Kurama as he walked though the door to her room. Takoko turned to argue but then her mouth shut, Hiei was there. She looked out the window. "Just go home and do your homework you brought me mine so get out I'm tired!" said Takoko. Kurama huffed and waved while Hiei grinned and then fallowed.

It was around 8:00pm now and there was nothing to do in the hospital. The door to her room had been closed and she heard footsteps down the hall. They stopped outside her room door. Takoko felt bloodlust from behind the door she jump to the ground and got underneath the bed so she was hidden from site. The door opened and four feet came in. It's just Botan and Keiko but I swear I felt bloodlust behind that door, they must have ran when they saw Botan and Keiko, thought Takoko. She crawled out from under the bed. "What are you doing under there," asked Keiko. "I thought I dropped something under there," said Takoko. "We brought you something to eat but we forgot drinks so I'm going to go get some at the vending machine," said Botan as she ran out the door.

Takoko and Keiko were trying the food she had made and they both thought it was delicious. All of a sudden the door swung open and two men in doctors' coats came in. Those aren't the normal doctors, thought Takoko. The two men grabbed both girls and put a paper towel with chloroform over their mouth and nose. Keiko fell asleep instantly but Takoko grabbed the man's wrists and flipped him over her off the bed and on to the floor, the other man came behind her and put another paper towel with chloroform over her mouth and nose and she drifted off to sleep. Botan came back and opened the door to see a messed up bed, the food spilt everywhere, a paper towel that smelt like chloroform on the floor and no Takoko and Keiko.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hidden Secrets

The Hidden Secrets

Chapter 4

Botan screamed and ran to get the doctor. "Doctor, I think two of my friends have been kidnapped please come quick," yelled Botan. The doctor ran after Botan to the room. They looked around in silence then the doctor said, "They probably just left like Takoko did last time." "No smell this paper towel it has chloroform on it and you of all people should know what this means right Doctor," roared Botan.

Takoko woke to the noise of dropping water there was a leak in the ceiling. She looked around, they were in an old building. It smelt like they were far away from the hospital and out of the general area of the town they were in the middle of a forest in an abandon building. She had duck tape over her mouth and was roped around the wrists and ankles to a chair that was bolted down to the ground. Behind her sat Keiko in the same way. They were in a tiny room and close enough to the window to see they were on the 20th floor or somewhere around there. Takoko started to pull and tug at the ropes holding her to the chair but then saw a surveillance camera in the corner of the room.

I should have been paying attention and Keiko and I wouldn't be in this mess. Why was I having a good time right after I felt that bloodlust feeling behind the door? The men that attacked us were not demons they were hunters. Hunters hunt for demon for money from the black black club. The only reason Keiko's in this is because she happened to be there when they came, thought Takoko.

At the hospital Botan called Kurama to tell him to come down and to tell him what happened and she called Yusuke and told him about Keiko and somehow everyone showed up. Kuwabara and his sister were with Yusuke and Hiei was with Kurama. They all ran to the room that Takoko and Keiko were in to investigate. Kurama walked in "Smells human, Botan you didn't see anyone suspicious around did you," said Kurama. "No, I was only gone for a few minutes and when I got back the room was a mess and they were gone," said Botan. "If no one saw anything they must have went out the window and why didn't they scream," blurted Hiei. "They had no time they were put to sleep with chloroform. Why would the people want to take Takoko," asked Kurama.

Takoko's wrists had started to bleed from the ropes that she had been pulling at for the last haft-hour. Keiko started to awake with a few blinks she then pulled on the ropes. She looked around in panic and then saw Takoko and calmed down a little. They sat in silence because of the tape over there mouths. A man walked in and knelt down in front of Takoko, Takoko then tried to lung at him but the ropes kept her in place. He smiled and took off the duck tape over her mouth. "What the heck do you think your doing let Keiko go. You came for me right why take Keiko," yelled Takoko. "Shhh, shhh if you be good I won't put the tape back on your mouths," whispered the man as he took off Keiko's duck tape. He then walked out the door and disappeared.

Takoko turned her head to face Keiko, "are you okay, did they hurt you," asked Takoko? Keiko just nodded not saying anything. The men in the control room were watching them waiting for the leader of the black black club to get there and get there money before handing the girl demon over. The phone rang and one man picked it up after a few minutes of chatting he hung up. "We need to make a phone call and the more demons the more money," said the man.

Kurama's cell phone rang, "hello" answered Kurama. "Come to the abandon Cherry Inn Hotel out of the city in the woods, we have what you're looking for," a suspicious voice said. "Wait, who are you," yelled Kurama but the man had already hung up. "We have to go to the abandon Cherry Inn Hotel out of the city, some people just called me and they have Takoko and Keiko," said Kurama. "The only abandon hotel around is out of the city and in the woods," said Kuwabara. "Great, that's where we're going," said Kurama walking out the door.

"It's done, they should be coming," said the man. The other two men nodded while watching the two girls on the screen. In was about 10:30pm and Takoko only had a few bits of the meal that Keiko and Botan had brought and earlier she didn't eat the hospital meal and now she wished she did. "Mmm, I'm starving, hey did you hear that I'm starving," yelled Takoko at the sir valance camera in the room. Takoko sat there in silence hoping someone would come in with food but then again she was tied up and they probably wouldn't let her loose.

There was a knock but there was no door and a man with long black hair came in. He then looked Takoko over, "Nice, you will work fine at being a slave demon my pretty," said the man. Keiko's eyes widened and she said, "Demon, Takoko are y-." "Don't listen to him Keiko," Blurted Takoko. The man smiled, "my name is Sakyo the leader of the black black club and I will take good _good_ care of you, demon," said Sakyo. Keiko was too afraid to say anything. Takoko leaned as far forward as she could and let out an icy cold breath that iced the tips of Sakyo's bangs. Sakyo looked up at his hair and then back at Takoko. "I guess you want the tape over your mouth," Sakyo said as he put the tape over her mouth "be back in a little bit to get you."

Kurama and Hiei ran to the entrance to make sure there were no traps and waved to the rest of them to come. They walked in the abandon building to see two men running at them. Kurama grabbed one's arm and flung him across the room. "Hiei don't kill them there just human and be gentle you know how human bodies are," said Kurama. Huff, huffed Hiei and just kept on fighting. "What floor, there has to be about 30," asked Yusuke. "We will have to search every floor, let's get in to three teams; Hiei and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shizuro, and I will be with Botan to protect her. Botan and I will take the right stairs, Hiei and Yusuke will take the left stairs and Kuwabara and Shizuro will see if the elevator is working," said Kurama.

Keiko wiggled in her seat uncomfortably "I have to go to the bathroom, please let me go to the bathroom. Oh, and will you get Takoko some food," said Keiko to the sir valence camera. A man walked in and untied Keiko but he gripped her arm tight and took her out of the room. Then another man came in with and plate of food and took the tape off Takoko but did not untie her. He took a piece of meat and put it to her mouth to hand feed her. Takoko didn't care she was hungry. When Keiko and the other man came back they took the food and left.

It was dark in the stair case but for Kurama it was normal because he worked in the dark. Kurama and Botan were on the 11th floor and Hiei and Yusuke were on the 15th and Kuwabara and Shizuro were on the 9th because the elevator was jacked up when they all heard a scream, it was Keiko. A few minutes before Keiko screamed Sakyo came back in the room. "Lick my shoes clean slave, I'm braking you in early," said Sakyo. Takoko leaned forward acting like she was going to lick them but then looked up at his face and spit on him. His eyes narrowed and Sakyo hit her so hard Takoko coughed up blood. That is when Keiko screamed.

Sakyo walked out but came back in with a pair of shackles. Takoko's heart started to beat faster when she saw the shackles but she didn't know why. Three more men walked in after. Two were the men that attacked them in the hospital and the other was the one in control of the hunters. Sakyo cut the ropes with a small knife and put the shackles on Takoko and left Keiko roped to the chair. As Sakyo put a caller around Takoko's neck with a chain hooked to it that he was holding Takoko's eyes iced over again.

In Takoko's mind it was dark and she heard chains clanking. She had blocked out her past but the shackles made the barrier in her mind shatter and all the horrible thing that happened in her past were surfacing. She fell to the ground and her eyes wide open but she was not all the way there. The memory was dark and she could not see anything then the chains started to clank again. In the darkness of her memory she saw a figure but couldn't tell who. In her mind she walked a little closer and there was a girl with shackles around her wrist and chains around her. She looked like she had not bathed in months and the girls bangs hung over her face so Takoko couldn't see her. "Who are you," said Takoko, "I can help you." "No you can't," said the girl on the ground as she lifted her head so Takoko could see her, "because I'm you."


	5. Chapter 5

The Hidden Secrets

The Hidden Secrets

Chapter 5

Another scream rang out in the building but this time it was not Keiko but Takoko. Sakyo was having trouble with what was going on until he realized that Takoko was fighting her mind from something bad that she did not want to remember. He decided he would watch the show for a little bit. Keiko struggled to get loose but to no avail did it help the situation. Takoko had her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and was rocking back and forth.

Takoko was still in her mind like a dream _or a nightmare_ and was now on the ground from tripping over the girl's chains that was now known as her. The girl had blood on her face from being hit and now Takoko was observing things they where in a small dark room with no light at all, a door, a small window on the far side of the room that had a board over it and steal bars over it too. "Do you remember the demons that did this to you? Hate them, hate them all, kill them do not block it out, destroy them," said the girl. Takoko's eye widened and she crawled towards the girl and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Know remember your past," said the girl as she put her hand to Takoko's head.

**Flash back to Takoko's past**

**Takoko remembering the past**

Takoko's life was like most demons, living in a small village with few friends and making the best of life as it is. One morning she woke it was still dark out and her mom and dad were no where around and her brother was sound asleep. Takoko rose to her feet and walked out the house door to see her mom and dad with a knife to there throat. "No, run get out of here. Get your brother," yelled Takoko's mom. The demon with the knife slit her throat right there. Takoko screamed and ran forward towards her mom but a demon grabbed her. Takoko was young and had only started magic and she lost control of her power.

Takoko's eye iced over in anger not in fear. The demon that killed her mom was frozen to death by her but that wasn't all she froze the demon that was grabbing her then she crushed them in to pieces. At that moment she snapped out of her rage and ran to get her brother. There was no time to grieve for her mother's death but later Takoko and her brother got away they would grieve. "Kill the people but not the kids. We will sell them and make them into demon slaves," said one demon. Takoko had her brother in her arms, he was still half asleep. She ran franticly though the village, watching her neighbors and friends being killed while she was looking for her father.

Takoko and her brother hid in the pantry house on the outskirt of the village. After an hour it was quite all the fighting had stopped and by this time her brother was fully awake. "Stay here I'm going to see if it's safe," whispered Takoko. She peeked out and saw her best friend Sarea tied up and all the other children of the village and without thinking Takoko said, "Sarea." Two demons turned and ran at her but they were to fast and she hit the ground hard from there push. Takoko's brother heard and came to help and peeked out the door.

"Run, get help, you can save us all," yelled Takoko. Her brother turned and ran towards the forest but the male demons didn't seem interested in him. As he ran into the forest Takoko yelled, "I love you baby brother take care," like it was the last time they would see each other. And with that he vanished into the forest and it was the last time Takoko ever saw her younger brother. Her parents were now dead and her brother gone but he was safer than she was. All of them were tied up and tied together. They were led to a cave that from the looks of it was nothing special. They then were led inside and there were dark tunnels leading to who knows where, cages, torturing machines, chains, shackles, and then they were all led past doors and from the inside screaming and begging and pledging to live and some ever praying to die.

The demon in the front of the line stopped and opened a door that looked like the others and untied the first demon slave and throw him in there and then shut the door and locked it with three different locks. And the same thing to every demon slave. And then it was Takoko's turn. The door in front of her swung open to a dark room, it was the same room she had seen before all her past came back to her but there was no girl and then she remembered that it was her, she was going to be that way. She walked into the room and the door behind her was shut and it was now pitch black.

For days, weeks, months Takoko sat in that dark room with little food and water and listened to the agenizing screams of other slaves being tortured and wondered when it would be her turn for that kind of pain and misery. After a while Takoko began to hate everything even herself, she had become as dark as the room she now considered home. Takoko had loss track of time, the day and the night and of the days that pasted her by. Takoko's hair had grown long and unclean, she smelled horrible, her tail and ears were no longer her light brown baby coat color but they were covered in dirt, and her eyes no longer a deep blue color but black like her heart had become and if she thought about what was going on around her too much she would get angrier and her eyes would turn a blood red color.

One day the door flung open and the warm light flowed in. Takoko's eyes had turned that red color that meant she was angry. The man that had caught her stood in the doorway. "How long has it been," asked Takoko as her voice broke because of how long she had not talked to someone? "About four months and today is your lucky day," said the demon. "I don't believe in luck anymore, heck I don't believe in anything anymore. I use to believe that this was better than death but now I wished I did die at my village," said Takoko. "Well anyway our leader wants to see you so you get a bath and new clothes, I'll come to get you later," said the demon as he slammed the door behind him.

Some time later he came again and walked in this time. He knelt down and slipped a pair of shackles with chains hooking them together around her wrist. Takoko then formed an ice star in her mouth and blew it at him but a shield protected all the slave traders so her ice vanished. He smirked and then helped her up on her feet. Takoko was a bit wobble from sitting so long. He led her out of the cave and down to the stream to bathe. After her bath he threw her a nice clean silver tunic and a brush. After her grooming she looked like she did in the village except her fur coat was turning black, she was growing out of her baby coat and she was becoming more like a woman than her old childish looking face and body.

He led her to a large door and then it opened. A large demon sat in a large velvet chair with food scattered everywhere and nice clothes and a good bed with heavy blankets. "You brought the girl, good. You can go now," said the large demon. Takoko was then pushed forward towards the large demon but in her mind it was _fat_ demon and the door was shut behind her. "I'm Zaro and I demand you to sing for me while I eat," said Zaro. "I won't sing to you, absolutely not to a demon that is a slave trader," said Takoko, "go ahead kill me, there is nothing left in my life anyway." "You know I like you, I'm going to make you my** wife**," said Zaro.

I'm going to make you my **wife…wife…wife. **That sentence rang though out Takoko mind. "N…NO, I…," yelled Takoko. Takoko stepped back wobbly, the room started to spin and she tried to keep her balance but then she watched the floor get closer and closer in slow motion until she hit the hard ground and all she saw was darkness.

Takoko woke in a big bed with fluffy warm blankets and a pair of silk clothes at the foot of the bed. Zaro walked though the door and saw that Takoko was awake. "Come my bride we're getting married today. I have a nice dress for you," said Zaro. Zaro grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door and out into the forest. "We can take a walk before our wedding but don't try anything funny," said Zaro. "Let me go. I'm not going to marry you in a MILLION years," shouted Takoko. "Do you want to die, if not stop it right now or would you rather die together, said Zaro. "No…but your life is so pathetic so just die. If you do decide to die…JUST DIE ALONE," said Takoko as she ripped away from his grasp and clawing at his face.

Zaro dropped to the ground shouting in agony. Takoko ran franticly though the brush tripping in a small stream, now all wet and panting. After a minute she calmed down and stood up in the stream that the water only came to her ankles. Three demons jumped out of the brush grabbing her and shackling her. Takoko ripped and tugged but her efforts seemed useless. There was one on each side of her and one in back. The one's on each side grabbed her arm and effortlessly picked her off the ground with her feet dangling. Takoko kicked like mad until she saw Zaro, he was fuming "Take her and put her back in her room." "You call…you call that…that place a room. Ahhhhhhhhhhh, you will die by my hands you pig" screamed Takoko trying to lunge at him.

Takoko was token and was flung in the dark room and she was back were she started. Weeks went by and nothing happened but Takoko know…she know that her time to be tortured than killed was coming soon.


End file.
